Ranma no Rinne: Helping Neighbors
by Pangoria Fallstar
Summary: Short one-shot guest starring Rinne Rokudo from Kyokai no Rin-ne.


I do not own Kyokai no Rin-ne or Ranma 1/2.

* * *

Rinne Rokudo, floated across the city, in quiet contemplation. Behind him, Rokumon was in his spirit-cat form, talking incessantly about this and that. Rinne reread the request that had been left in the weather hutch of his school. The request was signed Nabiki Tendo, and included 500 yen (about $5.72 USD), and curry bread. With such an extravagant payment, he could not refuse to help.

Apparently, an evil being has been harassing the girls of the nearby Furinkan High School. As he approached the Tendo house, he descended to ground level and removed his Haori of the Underworld, allowing him to phase back into the material world. Turning to Rokumon, Rinne whispered, "Stay invisible, and keep an eye out, for the spirit." Rokumon nodded, and floated over the house.

The house was old, and massive, its walls a patchwork, where holes had been blasted or worn through them. Walking up and knocking on the front door, Rinne waited. Soon the door opened, to a young woman with her hair held back in a ponytail.

The woman greeted Rinne, "Hello. How can I help you?"

Rinne nodded, "Hi, I'm looking for Nabiki Tendo."

The young woman nodded, and moved aside to allow Rinne through, "Please come in, you can wait in the living room, while I go fetch her."

Rinne nodded, and followed her to the living room, "Thank you," he said formally.

Kasumi looked back at him briefly, "If I may have your name?"

"Rinne Rokudo. I'm here about a note she left," Rinne answered politely.

He sat down next to a table, to older men were playing shogi. They looked at Rinne, briefly, but upon realizing that he wasn't there to speak to them, they quickly returned to their game.

The house was very large, and Rinne marveled at their 12" color television, as it was a luxury he could never have. Rinne's thoughts were soon interrupted by a curt greeting. Turning to the voice, he nodded back to the young lady who joined him. Her eyes seemed to appraise him quickly, and undoubtedly took stock of his dirty track uniform from junior high, and his burning red hair.

She sat across from him, and spoke in a muted tone, "I'm Nabiki Tendo. Who are you, and what note are you talking about?"

Rinne took the note out and handed it to her, he spoke quietly, "I am Rinne Rokudo."

Nabiki's eyes went wide for a moment, before focusing on him. She whispered now, "There is an evil spirit who lives in our house. His name is Happosai. He steals underwear, and harasses the girls." Her eyes were dark, with unrequited rage.

Nodding, Rinne stood up, "Take me to where the spirit resides."

Nabiki stood up and led him to the downstairs guest room of the house. She spoke softly, though her voice carried a weighted threat with it, "I'm never sure when he's here or not. He'll travel throughout town stealing underwear."

Rin-ne, took out his Haori of the Underworld, and put it on as Nabiki gaped. She looked around and reached out not feeling him at all. She spoke to herself, "I suppose he's the real deal."

Rinne grimaced, as he saw the tell-tale signs throughout the room of an evil presence. The ghost that had been in the room had remained too long unattached in the world. He shrugged as he noticed Nabiki leave, and sat waiting in the room for the evil to return.

He ate his curry bread, feeling the extravagance of it all. He had just finished when Happosai returned. The old man was nothing more than a shriveled shell of his former life. Despite that, he moved with a force and grace usually reserved for the world's best martial artists.

The old man immediately noticed Rinne. Rinne gasped and dodged out of the way, as the evil spirit manifested itself into a powerful attack. Soon the battle was underway. Rinne brought out his scythe, and swung wildly at Happosai, cutting through the sliding rice paper door. Happosai ran out of the room, and Rinne gave chase.

As Rinne fought against Happosai and the manifested evil ghost, the Tendo family stared on in shock, wondering what had possessed their evil master.

The intense fight pushed Rinne to his limit, and he was unprepared for the Happo-Fire Burst attack. The explosion knocked the Haori off, and left him visible to the family.

Rinne was desperate, he needed to separate the spirit from the body. He looked at Nabiki, sadness in his eyes. He shouted to her, "I'm sorry, but this is a powerful evil spirit. I'm going to need another 500 yen. I know that it's a lot of money!"

Nabiki's eyes grew in shock. She shouted back, "That's a lot! What can you do for 100 yen?"

Rinne thought about the different weapons he could purchase. He finally settled on Spirit Box. He shouted back to Nabiki, "Fine, I might make it work for 200 yen!"

"Deal," Nabiki shouted and tossed him two 100 yen coin.

Rinne dodged Happosai's attack, while grabbing the coins, he tossed them to Rokumon, "Get me a Spirit Box!"

Rokumon, quickly bought the box, and tossed it to Rinne. Rinne was leading Happosai, avoiding his attacks. Rinne headed to Nabiki, who stood stock still, as the Rinne lifted her shirt, revealing her see-through bra. He shouted to Happosai, "Over here!"

Distracted by the bra, Happosai stopped his attack, allowing for Rinne to open the Spirit Box, trapping Happosai inside.

Nabiki pulled her shirt down, glaring at Rinne. Rinne ignored her, and picked up his Haori. Putting it on, he disappeared with the Spirit Box.  
...

Akane and Ranma arrived late from the Martial Arts Cheer-leading Match. The two stared as Soun was once again crying.

"Oh Dad, what happened this time," Akane asked, exasperated with her father.

Soun stopped his wail, long enough to say, "Nabiki has a very forward boyfriend, but she refuses to introduce me!"

Nabiki looked up from her manga and sighed, "Daddy, I already told you, I hired him to get rid of Happosai."

Ranma looked on curiously, "You spent money to get rid of Happi? You never bothered before."

Nabiki grimaced, "No one steals my panties without revenge."

* * *

Rinne sighed remembering the big house he had just visited. Remembering Nabiki, he though, "Even her breasts were extravagant."

* * *

A/N:  
End! Short fic, having Rumiko's newest boytoy visiting some old friends of ours! This is more of a guest star, than anything else.

If you like Ranma, I highly suggest looking up Kyokai no Rin-ne.


End file.
